Catfight Mania
by Park Ryder
Summary: When a mean girl name Patty insult Alex and her friends, it's push Alex too far and start to beat her up. As a revenge, she kidnap Mordecai and Rigby have two thugs to beat them up. Now it's to Alex, Cody, and October  not mine OC  to save them.
1. Bad Day at School

Today was just a normal day at the park and 23 year old Mordecai Quintel, and Rigby Salyers were just minding their own businesses and they were playing video games.

Then they heard a door slam and it was there 17 year old friend Alex and she didn't look to happy and she began to stomped all away upstairs which make Mordecai worried while Rigby is too busy playing the video game.

Mordecai - "Dude I think there's something wrong with Alex."

Rigby - "She is probably in trouble in school again."

Mordecai - "But she is never this angry. Maybe I should go talk to her."

Rigby - "But what about our video game?"

Mordecai - "Forget the stupid video game! Now come on."

Rigby - "Augh fine!"

Then the both of them went upstairs and saw Alex angrily threw her book bag across her room. Which freak Mordecai and Rigby out a little bit.

They had never seen Alex this angry before. The only time they seen her this angry is when her father does something to her.

Mordecai - "What seem to be the problem Alex?"

Alex - "You wanna know what the problem is?"

Rigby - "Duh that why he asks."

Alex - "Patty Simpsons is my problem that's what's wrong!"

Mordecai - "Who?"

Alex - "She's a popular girl in my school who thinks that she is all that!"

Rigby - "Come on what did she ever did to you?"

Alex - "She went to far this time!"

Mordecai - "What did she do?"

Alex - "Well first she insult me and call me a blonde headed freak, Then she call October a Goth Geek and Cody a Sissy! Just because he hangs out with me and October."

Mordecai - "Aw man that's terrible!"

Alex - "I know! Usually we just ignore and insult him back but this time she went WAY too far!"

Rigby - "Well what did you do?"

Alex - "When she told us that, we just stare in her in anger and I felt like I wanted to explode."

Mordecai - "Well did you at least told a teacher or the principal?"

Alex - "Yeah but they said that she is nicest girl in the world. But she not, she is a giant lump of coal!"

Mordecai - "High school popular girls are the worst."

Rigby - "For real."

Alex - "Tell me about it! I felt like I wanna grab her thought and strangle her!"

Mordecai - "Alex clam down!"

Alex - "Sorry but I just hate her so much!"

Rigby - "Look I know you have a bad day at school but you will get over it."

Mordecai - "Yeah I mean sometimes we have bad days at work."

Alex - "Yeah but is not just that, she saw me working with you guys at park and when we were slacking off, she call me Queen of the Slackers!"

Rigby - "No wonder how Benson got that nickname for you."

Alex - "Yeah and now in my school some of the teachers call me that, even the principal."

Mordecai - "Dude, that's rough."

Alex - "Yeah and I also heard her that she thinks you guys are losers who have no life."

Mordecai - "DUDE SHE REALLY SAID THAT!"

Rigby - "WHAT! Now I hate this girl!"

Alex - "Me too! I swear if she insult me one more time she gonna get!"

Rigby - "Yeah you should give to her real good."

Alex - "Yeah I should!"

Mordecai - "No! Look if she insults you again just says whatever that always works for me."

Rigby - "Since when?"

Mordecai punch Rigby and moan a little.

Alex - "Fine maybe that will work."

Mordecai - "Beside you just had a bad day at school just forget about and do something else."

Alex - "Your right thank guys."

She started to become calmer than before.

Alex - "Ok thanks Mordecai, I think I'm calmer now."

Mordecai - "No problem you wanna go play video games with us?'

Alex - "Sure."

Rigby - "Finally! We can play, now she will be able to watch me kicking your butt!"

Mordecai - "Yeah right! You only kick my butt at a video game once, and I bet you like a billion times. Even Alex can beat and she's only 17!"

Rigby - "Shut up!'

Alex giggles a little and went downstairs to play video games with her friend so she will forget about her bad day at school.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	2. Cody's Advice

When the three of them were playing some video games, there was a knock at a door.

Alex (to Mordecai) - "Go get it."

Mordecai - "Why do I have to get it?"

Alex - "Because you're the least lazy one here."

Rigby - "Please?"

Mordecai - "Augh fine."

He got up from the couch and he open the door and it was Cody.

Cody - "Hey Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Oh hey Cody come on in."

Then Cody came inside the house and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "I must warn you, Alex is not in a good mood."

Cody - "Why?"

Mordecai - "She had a bad day at school."

Cody - "Is it because of Patty?"

Mordecai - "How did you know?"

Cody - "She always insult me, her and our other friends. I was also there when she insult us today."

Mordecai - "Oh."

Cody - "Maybe I should talk to her maybe that will cheer her up."

Mordecai - "Good luck."

Then they went into the living room and saw Alex in the living room playing video games with Rigby and her look upset.

Cody - "Hey Alex."

Alex - "Hey."

Cody - "How are you?"

Alex - "Good."

Cody - "So how was your day at school?"

Alex - "I don't wanna talk about it."

Cody - "Talking would make you feel better."

Alex - "You what will make me feel better?"

Cody - "What?"

Alex - "YOU SHUTTING UP!"

Mordecai - "Alex!"

The three of them was kind of shock and Alex had a little guilty look on her face and then she said:

Alex - "I'm going to get a snack."

Then she went into the kitchen and closes the door. The others look worried about her.

Rigby - "Man I never since Alex this angry before. The only person I see this angry is Benson."

Mordecai - "I know, I guess had a really bad day at school."

Cody - "It all Patty fault."

Mordecai - "Maybe we should all talk to her."

Rigby - "I don't know I'm kind of scared."

Cody - "Don't worry about it. If she goes wild on us, use a frying pan."

Rigby - "Ok good idea."

They all went into the kitchen and saw Alex with a bowl of jellybeans and eating like if it was like cereal.

Mordecai - "Hey dude."

Alex - "Hey. Cody I'm sorry I snap at you, I just had a bad day."

Cody - "It's ok and I understand you're mad at her."

Rigby - "And you wanna beat the crap cause you feel like it and..."

Alex - "It not just that, I want to beat her up because I want to show her how much she hurts other people when she insults them or how they look and act."

Mordecai - "But beating her up wont make everything you feel better it just make things worse."

Rigby - "You know some popular girls aren't friendly."

Alex - "There the worse!"

Cody - "I know but the best thing you to do are just ignored and stay away for her."

Alex - "ok."

Cody - "If not then tell somebody."

Mordecai - "Or else cause maybe we can do something about it."

Rigby - "Because you are our friend."

Alex - "Thanks guys I think I'm calmer now."

Cody - "No problem."

Benson - "Hey!"

They saw Benson in the kitchen and he don't look to happy.

Mordecai - "Oh hey Benson we were uh…"

Benson - "I don't wanna here any excuses! Now all of you get back to work OR YOUR ALL FIRED!"

Cody - "But I don't even work here."

Benson - "You wanna job here?'

Cody - "Uh…Sure."

Benson - "Then get to work OR YOUR FIRED!"

Then all of them quickly went outside to do there work and there friend was finally calm.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!


	3. Alex vs Patty

Some time later Cody had stop working at the park because he was too exhausted from working and school and today he wasn't here because he had a doctor appointed.

So in the park, Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man and High Five ghost were sitting in a table drinking soda and listing to the radio.

They had been a little nicer to Mordecai and Rigby ever since Alex came to the park and they were a little scared of her since she knows karate and they are afraid that if they do something means to them, Alex might hurt them.

While they were listing to the radio Alex was sitting on the top of a table and reading a magazine she had been feeling better since her bad day.

Mordecai - "I'm glad Alex is feeling better from her bad day."

Rigby - "Yeah she a little scary when she's angry."

Muscle Man - "For real."

High Five Ghost - "At least she looks pretty cool when she beat the crap out of people."

Mordecai - "Word."

Then a girl was around the age of 17 and she had blonde curly, loose hair and had blue eyes. She was kind of tall and was wearing a pink shirt with red jeans and black flats and was carrying a pink purse. That girl was Patricia Smith who was also known as Patty she was walking over were Alex.

Rigby - "Uh oh the devil is here!"

Muscle Man - "Bro you think Alex will be able to handle her anger?'

Mordecai - "Let's just hope so."

Patty - "Well, well, well I see the Queens of the Slackers is slacking off at her stupid lame job."

Alex - "Go away."

High Five Ghost - "So far she is doing pretty well."

Patty - "Hmph you think your all cool with jobs and hanging out with your idiotic friends."

The others were getting a little mad and then Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "Ok I'm really starting to hate this girl."

Rigby - "I too dude."

Patty - "You think you're SO cool since you got a job but you couldn't get a real one? hmph no wonder why your father doesn't love you."

Alex could feel her anger rising but and she was holding the magazine kind of tight but then she calm down and she said:

Alex - "Whatever I don't care."

Mordecai - "Phew! I thought she was going to explode."

Rigby - "I think she can handle much more of this."

Mordecai - "Don't worry if she doesn't something, we'll help her."

High Five Ghost - "You guys look."

They all turn around and saw the two girls and then Patty said to Alex:

Patty - "Of course you don't you know why? Because you're a blond headed freak and that also make you a loser! Oh well have fun working."

Alex - "Grrrrrrrr!"

Alex in slowly motion had thrown the magazine on the table and run toward Patty and she look a little scared and shock and she dives on Patty and fall over a table that was knock down and the began to fight.

(P.S I going to put the comic book POW bam thing)

POW!

Rigby - "Catfight!"

All of them ran over the table were Alex and Patty was fighting.

BAM!

Mordecai - "You guys stop it!"

He bends down and tried to break them up but the Patty bit his arm pretty hard.

Mordecai - "Ow! You bit me! Alex gives her a black eye!"

SCRATCH!

All of them - "Oh!"

PUNCH!

All - "Oh!"

Patty - "Ow my eye!"

Rigby - "Oh man this is the best catfight I ever seen!'

High Five Ghost- "Who ever knew Alex was so good at fighting."

Muscle Man - "I know right?"

SLAP!

All - "Oh!"

Alex was punching her a few times and then she got up stomps and said:

Alex - "BRAT!"

Patty got up and her hair was mess up, her clothes were torn a little and she was holding her eye and panting. Alex chases her a little and tried to kick and she misses and Patty ran out of the snack bar and park. Alex was done and was breathing a little and whiles the other look and was impressed by her.

Muscle Man - "You kick her butt man!"

Alex - "Yeah...whatever."

Rigby - "I can't believe you did that!"

Alex - "Me either."

Then all of them went back to the house and was shock yet impressed about what Alex did to Patty.

That the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!


	4. Horray! Demon Wild Cat!

In the house they gang were sitting in the living room and Muscle Man and High Five Ghost left because they had to do something for Benson. Mordecai was putting some ointment on his arm where the bite mark was and put a bandage on it

Mordecai - "Man, I can't believe Patty bit me, I hope she didn't give me spoiled brat rabies. And I still can't believe that Alex bit the crap out of her."

Alex - "Yeah but I'm glad it happens."

Rigby - "Yeah man you were awesome back there."

Mordecai - "I still can't believe that you beat the crap of her."

Benson - "Who beat up whom?

Rigby - "Alex beat up a popular school in her school."

Benson - "She what!'

Alex - "Yeah but it was by accident...But I'm glad it happens."

Benson - "You better go apologize to that girl!"

Mordecai - "Wait Benson it not her fault the girl was insulting her."

Rigby - "Yeah what do you wanna do? Let her insult Alex and never leave her alone?"

Benson - "Fine. But if this kind of stuff happens again, you're going to be working on your days off for a month!"

Then he left the room and Alex said:

Alex - "Now I can't beat the crap out of people in the park now!"

Rigby - "Relax you still could, you just have not Benson see or know."

Alex - "Ok good choice."

Then Cody came into the door.

Alex - "Hey Cody."

Cody - "Hey Alex (turn his head and said the bandage on Mordecai arm) Whoa. Mordecai, what happen to you?"

Mordecai - "Oh, Patty bit me and I don't know if she'll give me spoiled brat rabies." 

Cody - "How she bit you?'

Rigby - "Alex beat the crap out of here."

Cody - "She what!"

Alex - "Hey, I had to, she call me a blond headed freak and loser. Plus she said that since I couldn't get a real job my dad doesn't love me."

Cody - "Man I can't not believe you just did that."

Mordecai - "Us either."

Rigby - "She kick her butt!"

Cody - "Really what did you do?"

Alex - "Well I scratch her face and clothes, uh mess up her hair, punch her and slap her a few times and I gave her a black eye."

Cody - "No way!"

Alex - "Yeah that why some people call me that nickname."

Rigby - "Queen of the Slackers?"

Alex - "No, Demon Wild Cat"

Mordecai and Rigby look at her oddly.

Alex - "They call me that because I beat up people!"

Cody - "Anyway, coagulation Demon Wildcat, you finally give Patty what she deserved for a long time."

Rigby - "Dude you should totally puts this in the school newspaper!"

Cody - "Do you think I should?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I mean you are the manger, beside lots of kids would believe that Alex would bet up the most popular girl at school."

Alex - "Yeah and the teachers will finally believe what kind of girl Patty is."

Cody - "Well thanks for the idea guys."

Mordecai - "No problem."

Cody - "But what should I call it?"

Rigby - "How about Alex beat the crap out of Patty?"

Mordecai - "Nah that's too long. How about "Horray Demon Wildcat!"

Alex - "I like it."

Rigby - "Me too."

Cody - "Ok so I got the title. Now I need the picture."

Alex - "Maybe we should do that in school."

Cody - "Ok. I cant wait to tell the others what happen."

Rigby - "How we go out to eat to celebrate Alex victory."

Mordecai - "Yeah it will be fun."

Alex - "I agree."

Cody - "Then let's go."

When they outside the boys said to her:

All of them - "Horray! Demon Wildcat!"

Alex - "Thanks guys."

Then they went to the cart and went to the Coffee Shop to celebrate Alex's victory."

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!"


End file.
